powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Warrior (monster)
Dark Warrior ''' is a stealthy, army-colored ninja monster created by Finster. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Dark Warrior". Biography Dark Warrior was created by Finster. Rita ordered Finster to create strong and intelligent monster to capture Trini's uncle Howard and make him open the formula of invisibility. And he created the Dark Warrior. Dark Warrior with army of Putties captured Howard and threatened to kill him, unless he open the formula of invisibility that he invented. Mr. Howard refused and the monster tied him to the bomb, which could destroy the entire city. He sent Trini a letter, where he wrote to give him formula. But the rangers with the help of Billy, saved uncle of Trini and deactivated the bomb. Then they fought the Dark Warrior. He was very fast in the battle and could reflect arrows of Kimberly with his sword. He also could shoot with powerful energy blasts from his cannon on his rist. Rita enlarged him. In the giant battle Dark Warrior had a chain with blade on one end and iron balls on other end. But he didn't stand against Sword of Rangers and was destroyed by Dino Megazord. Dark Warrior is also boss in the fifth level in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers video game for SNES. Personality Dark Warrior is violent, sadistic and ruthless monster. He is highly abusive and horrifying as he threatened Trini's uncle Howard and wanted him to open secret of his formula. He is also very arrogant and confident as he managed to fight the rangers and underestimated them, which led to his defeat. He is also very loyal to Rita. Powers And Abilities * '''Strenghth: Dark Warrior is strong monster. A single swing of his sword could easily take down a Ranger. He could easily knock the Blade Blasters off of his blade with no trouble. * Durability-'''While not all that durable, he did seem to be rather strong. He was blasted by the DIno Megazord in Tank Mode and just rolled out of the way. A single punch from the Megazord only knocked him down for a second. * '''Speed: Dark Warrior is surprisely fast monster enough to fight the rangers. * Agility: Dark Warrior is very agile monster. He was easily able to dodge and duck kicks from Zack. Arsenal * Sword: '''Dark Warior wields a sword in battle. He can reflect arrows of Kimberly with his sword. It was lost when the Megazord knocked it upwards and away. * '''Laser Cannon: '''Dark Warrior has a cannon on his rist, which can shoot with beams. THis was his strongest attack as it could take out all five Rangers in one hit. It could even badly damage the Zords and throw around the Rangers. * '''Chain: Dark Warrior wields a chain with blade on one side and iron balls on other side. It was powerful enough to entangle the Megazord while Warrior slashed it with the sickle. The chain was cut by the Power Sword while the blade was destroyed with him. Behind The Scenes Portrayal Dark Warrior is voiced by Tom Wyner. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Ninja Themed Villains